1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management apparatus for managing a wireless parameter, a control method for the management apparatus, and a computer program for instructing a computer to execute the control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a case where a communication is performed by using an IEEE 802.11 wireless LAN, it is necessary to set parameters for a wireless communication such as a communication channel, a network identifier (SSID), an encryption method, an encryption key, an authentication method, and an authentication key (hereinafter referred to as wireless parameter) in an apparatus. In general, such wireless parameters are set by using a user interface of the apparatus. However, this setting is a troublesome operation. In particular, inputting of a character string such as an encryption key or a network identifier is not easy in apparatuses other than a personal computer (hereinafter referred to as PC), for example, a digital camera and a printer.
In view of the above-described circumstance, a technique for easily setting wireless parameters in a wireless LAN apparatus has been proposed (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-013718 and US2005/272371 (corresponding Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-7351)).
Also, a system for connecting a management apparatus for managing wireless parameters provided to a wireless communication apparatus, to an access point via a network has been proposed (refer to US2005/054329 (corresponding Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-86583)).
In recent years, a public wireless LAN service has been available. In a case where the public wireless LAN is utilized, when a wireless communication apparatus is connected to a network via an access point (AP), it is necessary to perform a user authentication. As an example method for the user authentication, a method of utilizing an electronic certificate (hereinafter referred to as certificate) issued from a certificate authority (CA) has been proposed (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-78426, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-128886).
In order that a wireless communication apparatus receives the user authentication by way of the certificate, it is necessary to obtain the certificate issued from the certificate authority.
Herein, in a case where a temporary access to the network is permitted in the public wireless LAN such as a one-day limited service, an expiration date is set in the certificate. For example, in a case where the expiration date is set as “one day from the issuance of the certificate”, when the certificate is obtained by the wireless communication apparatus after a long period of time since the certificate has been issued, a period of time during which the wireless communication apparatus can receive the user authentication becomes shorter than one day.